Embodiments relate generally to power modules, and, more particularly, to power modules with reduced parasitic inductance.
Power semiconductor modules, or simply power modules, may be used for the conversion of electric power and/or power conditioning through use of power semiconductor switches that may be switched at relatively fast switching speeds between a conductive and a non-conductive state in response to switching control signals to perform a desired power conversion or power conditioning functionality. Example applications may include, inverter applications for converting direct current (DC) power to alternating current (AC) power, rectification applications for converting AC to DC power, voltage conversion applications for converting DC power from one voltage to another, and frequency conversion applications for converting AC power from one oscillation frequency to another. Notwithstanding of advances which have been made in this field, parasitic effects, such as parasitic inductance, that can arise within known power modules can limit both the switching speed and the peak currents that can be handled by such power modules. This can potentially lead to reduced reliability due to greater over-current and/or over-voltage stresses that may be endured by the involved power semiconductor devices. Thus, there continues to be a need for power modules with reduced parasitic inductance.